


It’s Not Stalking, I’m Admiring You

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stealing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: You stood face to face with a Rick. A feral, animalistic looking Rick. It was a moment of nightmares, standing there with only your bra and panties, helpless. As soon as you took a step back, the Rick snarled, grabbing you by the throat at lightening speed and pressing you against one of the white walls.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader, Wrath Rick/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	It’s Not Stalking, I’m Admiring You

“Read to page 10, you’ll all be given a short summary comprehension quiz tomorrow.” You announce to the class of Mortys, ignoring their collective dismay. You close the book in your hand, setting the teaching material on the desk beside you as you begin to pack your things. Several Mortys chatter excitedly as they leave eager for the Citadel’s Rick-festival tonight. 

Professor Rick quirks an amused, wordless brow at you as you erase the board.

“Did I do well?” You ask with a grin, finally turning to look at the man. You were hired as a teacher’s aid, giving Mortys small English lessons between the countless lessons involving how to please their future Rick. After all, it was important that each Morty stayed to date with a curriculum slightly resembling that of their schools on Earth.

“A-As always.” Professor Rick replies, taking a swig of his flask with a burp. The classroom was now empty of all Mortys, save for tall “Morty” still gathering his things. You always walked Slow Rick back to the dorms in an attempt to ensure he wasn’t all too lonely or ostracized from his fellow classmates for simply being “different.” 

You slipped on your thin blazer, giving Professor Rick a quick wave that he didn’t return. As you and Slow Rick began walking out the classroom and across the campus, Slow Rick gave you a sheepish side glance. He was uncharacteristically quiet this afternoon, holding his hand bag between two hands and gazing down at the concrete. 

“Ri— Tall Morty?” You asked, confused as you placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be of some kind of support. He jolted with a whimper of embarrassment and surprise, causing you to quickly rip your hand away from him. “Err, sorry.”

Slow Rick paused and shook his head in an animated fashion, desperation in his tone. “No-no, it’s okay! I-I was wondering if you’d..you’d go outside with me.”

You blinked in confusion, pausing as well to look at him. “Outside? What do you mean?”

“Out-outside with me..for..for the festival tonight.” He added quickly, too embarrassed to look at you. 

You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from your chest, smiling at the endearing student. “You want me to go with you? Sure, Tall Morty. We’ll met outside the dorms by the big fountain at 8, okay?”

Slow Rick grinned widely, his slouched posture now straight and confident. He gave you an ecstatic nod, turning and sheepishly running the short distance to the student dorm building, disappearing behind the entrance. You watched him with a snicker, turning to walk the brief distance to the teacher’s dorm building. You paused at the entrance, patting your slacks to find your teacher ID which would grant you entry. You groaned as you realized you left your ID and keys in Professor Rick’s desk and would need to walk back to retrieve them.

Walking briskly, you made it back to the classrooms, wasting no time in heading straight to your destination. You thanked whatever gods existed for the fact that Professor Rick yet again forgot to lock the classroom. Entering the darkened, unlit room, you paused, catching sight of your ID and keys atop the desk. You could have sworn you had left the articles  _inside_ the desk rather than on top, but you dismissed the sight, opting to believe that Professor Rick had left them out for you to more easily retrieve, knowing you would come back for them. 

Swooping your hand down to grab them, your brows wrinkled in disgust as you immediately registered the objects as wet and slimy. You couldn’t exactly tell what was on them, but it was clear and warm. A clutter behind you startled you from your discovery, causing you to whirl around hastily and gaze frantically into the darkness of the classroom, eyes darting desperately. The last thing you registered was the the pain radiating across the back of your skull as your body collided with the floor beneath you.

  
—

When you came back into consciousness, you found yourself still lying on the floor of the dark classroom, everything unmoving and silent except you. You shot up, panting as fear and confusion clouded your mind once again. Outside, the sun had long set, the night decorated with stars. Most unsettlingly, the items you came back to retrieve were no longer on the desk. In fact, they were no where to be seen. As soon as your body and mind were grounded and your vision no longer swam, you jolted out of the classroom, running out and toward the dorms, panic rising as your mind raced to figure out exactly what had happened.

Once you reached the locked teacher’s dorms, you tugged wildly at the locked entrance, fear now completely eaten at your logic. 

“The-the hell are you doing?” A familiar voice asked, forcing you to turn to face it, your back pressed against the door like you had been caught committing a crime.

To your relief, Professor Rick was staring at you, now drunk and swaying where he stood. He gave a lazy shake to his flask, his other hand wrapped around an empty vodka bottle. 

“Lost..I lost my faculty keys,” You spoke softly, exasperation replacing your fear momentarily. You pointed at the door behind you. “Mind opening it for me?”

He gave you an irritated scoff, stepping closer and swiftly granting you entrance, even in his drunken state. You granted him a wordless thanks with a nod, too pumped of adrenaline to properly thank him. You knew he was too drunk to care anyway. Marching up the stairs two at a time, you stopped at your dorm room, staring at the door. It dawned on you that you didn’t have the keys to  _anything_ at the moment. That included your room keys. With false hope, you twisted the knob, shocked when there was no resistance and the door creaked open easily. Trailing inside cautiously, you clicked the door closed, consciously noting the fact that you locked it. You held your breath as you moved further into your room, eyeing everything. Nothing was out of place, your room as messy as ever with clothing tossed in a dirty pile, untouched. Your shoulders shagged in relief as you threw yourself on your bed.

Checking the time with a quick glance at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside your bed, you noted you still planned to meet with Slow Rick later tonight. It was already 7:30. Though every part of you wished to stay inside and catch up on some early sleep, you refused to bail on the sweet student. This was motivation enough for you to sit up and slowly strip off your work clothing, searching for something more casual for tonight’s Rick festival. After searching the dirty pile of clothing on the floor, giving each piece of cloth a suspicious sniff, you instead moved toward your closet, your mind drifting to the day’s strange earlier occurrence. What had happened? All you could recall was a pain distributed across your head before everything went black. 

Opening your closet, the folding door granting your entrance with a whiny squeak, you froze, your eyes trailing up until they met with another pair, your mouth agape. There, you stood face to face with a Rick. A feral, animalistic looking Rick. It was a moment of nightmares, standing there with only your bra and panties, helpless. As soon as you took a step back, the Rick snarled, grabbing you by the throat at lightening speed and pressing you against one of the white walls. Wheezing in pain, you clawed at the rough hand, staring into the Rick’s feral eyes. The Rick in question ground his teeth at you, each yellowed tooth pointed and sharp. His bare chest was riddled with varying tattoos that covered every exposed inch of his body. 

When he let you go, your body folded toward the ground, wheezing and whimpering for air as you dropped to your knees, at the mercy of the intruder. 

“Don’t want — won’t hurt you if you behave.” Wrath Rick hisses in warning, still standing dominantly above you. You rubbed at your bruising throat until you looked up at him, irritation and fear laced in your tone.

“Fuck..you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Leave a comment.
> 
> Tumblr: SaltNPeppa


End file.
